


Good Boy

by fairykaine



Series: The Shobin Smut/Fluff Collection [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Creampie, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domiant!Robin, Dominance, I'm Going to Hell, Im gonna die and go to hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Submissive!shulk, There is aftercare bc robin loves his shulky, Vibrators, i think, ropes, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: Robin wanted to try something new in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy, i did a lot of research on the bdsm topic as i wrote this! It was interesting to learn so much, especially about aftercare! I hope you enjoy an if you find anything inaccurate, let me know!

Robin opened the door of his and Shulk’s small home. 

“Shulky, I'm home~” he called out in a sweet voice. He heard only a small whimper in reply.

He headed for their bedroom, where Shulk’s hands were tied up, attached to their headboard, and his feet were tied to the bottom headboard, spread eagle. His dick was painfully hard, and he was gagged. 

“Ah, I guess those vibrators kept you busy…” he looked down, where several vibrators were put into his entrance. “I'm glad you didn't cum. You're a good little boy. We're going to have so much fun~” 

Shulk said something, but it was muffled. 

“Hm? What is it, lovely?” Robin cooed. He removed the gag from Shulk’s mouth.

“Ah… thank you for the vibrators… Master…” Shulk panted. 

“Good boy. You remembered to call me Master. I'll reward you a little.” Robin teased the tip of Shulk’s member with his finger, which caused Shulk to moan loudly. 

“Not a single moan, pet, or I'll stop.” Robin threatened. Shulk whimpered softly. 

“Good boy. Now, I think it's time you please Master a little.” Robin grinned, and set himself near Shulk’s mouth. 

“Master! A suggestion, if I may…” Shulk panted.

Robin rolled his eyes. “What?”

“I-I think that.. I should be untied and put on my knees.. like a good little slut… so that I may better pleasure you.”

Robin smirked. “A good suggestion. I don't want to hurt you in any way… good job, little slut. I'll untie you.”

Robin untied Shulk and he rolled off the bed, onto the floor. 

“Ah-ah-ah…. I'm still going to have to restrain you a little. Hold out your hands.” Robin smirked.

Shulk obeyed, holding them out, as Robin tied them together. “Good boy. Now what do we say when we want to suck master’s cock?”

“Ah…” Shulk flinched, remembering the fact that two vibrators were inside him. “Master.. I'm not worthy to suck your cock.. I'm a little slut… but I want to suck it so bad, please, please, Master!” 

Robin grinned. “Good boy. Now..” his voice became softer. “Do you remember the safe word?” he dropped his facade. 

“Yeah.. you didn't tie my hands too tightly, so I can make the signal.” he held up one finger. “Slow down, right?” 

Robin nodded. “And for ‘stop’?”

Shulk held up three fingers. “This, right?” 

“Yeah. Please don't hesitate if you need me to stop. I want to keep you safe, and I want to experiment safely. Okay?”

“Okay…” Shulk nodded.

“Now..” Robin picked up the dominant facade, pushing Shulk’s head forward. “Suck my cock, slut.” 

Shulk tentatively opened his mouth, and Robin shoved his cock in, making Shulk choke a little. 

“Ah… good.. keep going..” Robin directed Shulk’s head back and forth. 

Shulk breathed through his nose, and tried to please Robin the best he could, swirling his tongue around his Master’s cock. Robin shoved his cock deeper into Shulk’s mouth, who gagged, but took it all. He kept thrusting in and out, Shulk gagging occasionally, until he felt his release was close.

“Ah… good job… so good. I'm close, Shulk… but I'm not giving you the honor of drinking my cum.”  
Shulk whimpered in disappointment.

“I'll give it to your ass instead.” 

Shulk moaned, and eagerly replied, “Oh! Master! Please, give it to my arse! Please…” 

“Mmm. I love it when you beg. Good boy.”

Shulk panted, tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
“Please.. Master..”

“Get on the bed. Lie back.” Robin ordered in a sharp tone. Once he did, Robin tied Shulk’s hands and feet to the headboard again. “You look so cute tied up…” Robin cooed.

“Now, what do we say when we want Master’s cock inside of us?” he turned up the intensity on the vibraters inside Shulk, and was pleased to see the head of his cock was continuing to drool out precum. “You’re being such a good boy, Shulk, holding back your orgasm like this. Don't ruin it now with lack of self-control.” 

“M-m-master… I want your cock inside my arse.. please…” Shulk panted.

“More.” Robin turned the vibrators on their highest intensity.

“M-master!! I can't…. Keep holding back…”

“Don't. You. Dare. Cum.” Robin growled, but it was too late. Shulk let out a loud cry as thick ropes of cum spurted from his cock. It pulsed as it released that seed, and Shulk felt amazing, wonderful, but it dawned on him that he disobeyed Robin. 

“That's not being a good boy, Shulk. You disobeyed me. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you.” Robin said darkly. 

“Please, please, Master, no!! I didn't mean to… I’m sorry!!” Shulk whimpered.

“Turn. Over.” Robin said, and Shulk obeyed, turning his body over so he was face down, ass up. 

“Please, Master, I'm sorry..”

“You disobeyed me, slut. And I have to make sure you learn your lesson.” Robin raised his hand and brought it down on his ass, hard.

Shulk yelped. “Master.. no!!” 

“You need to learn not to disobey Master, slut!” Robin slapped Shulk’s ass harder, who yelped.

But strangely, Shulk was feeling.. good. The punishment was meant to hurt, but he felt his cock rising up again. 

Robin slapped his ass another time, and heard Shulk softly moan. “Are you really getting turned on?” he rolled Shulk over and saw his hard member. “Fuck, you really are a slut. God. I think I'll pound you now, if you have enough self control to not cum before I let you. Do you think you can do that, slut?” 

“Yes… Master... “ Shulk was broken, he could only think of Robin’s cock pounding him and that alone. “Please…” 

“All right. Ready?” Robin lined up his member with Shulk’s hole.

“Yes...Master.. please..”” Shulk gurgled.

Robin shoved his cock into Shulk, who screamed, and moved roughly in and out.

“Ah… you’re so tight~” Robin cooed, while Shulk continued to whimper. Robin held his lover's hands and pounded in and out of him, and Shulk had a dazed expression on his face. 

It didn’t take long for Robin to reach his climax, stroking Shulk’s cock hard as he stilled himself inside. “Ah.. Ah! I’m.. Cumming…” Robin moaned out as filled his boyfriend with his seed. "Cum, Shulk. Cum for me.." Robin stroked Shulk as fast as he could..... ...and watched Shulk unravel as he came, moaning loudly and bucking his hips as cum spurted out of his cock, finally, finally tasting release again. Shulk could feel Robin's cum pooling out of his ass...

 

Once they came down from their highs,  
Robin checked Shulk’s hands to make sure no marks were on it, and got up to fetch a glass of water and some crackers.

“Hey..” Robin said, setting the food down. “Here’s some water if you need it.” 

Shulk smiled.

And for an hour and a half, Robin did various little things. Giving Shulk a massage as he ate and drank, kissing him and telling him that he was fantastic and that he was thankful he agreed to do this, rubbing lotion where he had tied the ropes, and asking if he was okay multiple times.

“It’s okay, Robin, you were great. Thank you.” Shulk said as he lied back on the bed, Robin holding him and stroking his hair softly. 

“I love you, Shulk. Thank you for doing this.” Robin nuzzled his boyfriend’s nose.

“I love you too, Robin."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing blog, writerleen.tumblr.com for updates and more! I am taking requests right now so you can head over and request a fic youd like! Please note i wont write incest/rape/beastiality.
> 
> Keaton will be next in the Suggestive Skinships, (only because i had started on his before i got the requests) and then Xander and Ryoma!


End file.
